1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for perforating a well casing and/or a subterranean formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the construction, completion, recompletion, or work-over of oil and gas wells, there may be situations wherein one or more materials may need to be conveyed and ejected into a wellbore at a selected depth. One method for performing such an operation involves conveying a dump bailer into the wellbore on tubing or wireline. When activated, the dump bailer releases a material into the wellbore. The zone of interest may be hundreds or even thousands of feet away form the surface. Therefore, the devices utilized for activation should be robust and reliable in order to ensure proper operation of the dump bailer.
In aspects, the present disclosure addresses the need for devices and methods for providing more effective operation of devices configured to dispense one or more materials into a wellbore.